Robin's Robber
by TheBlackDragonette
Summary: Jessa and Grace are the Robin Hoods of Jump City. They steal from the rich people of Jump City who only get their money from drug dealing, black market, that stuff and give it to the poor people of Jump City who usually get overlooked by the authorities and the Titans. But when a robbery goes wrong and Jessa gets taken by the Teen Titans, will she rob Robin's heart as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my Teen Titans fanfiction**_** Robin's Robber! **_**I really hope you enjoy it and that you check out my other stories maybe? Reviews are the best since I really want to improve on my writing and I want to hear what you like! I sadly don't own Teen Titans, just my badass (I think they are) OCs! :D Anyways, please enjoy! :)**

"Bag?" I asked my best and only friend Grace as we leaned against the brick wall in the alley, nearby the Jump City Bank.

"Check," Grace responded, holding up the black satchel to show me.

"Disguise?" I asked.

"Check," Grace quickly pulled her black hair back as she placed her black masquerade mask on and I quickly shape shifted into a tall girl with frizzy brunette hair, lilac eyes, pale skin, and quite large for her size.

I bet you fell out of your chair when you read that huh? No? Bummer. Anyways, yes I can shape shift, it's my superpower and I'm not afraid to use it in this case, bank robbing.

"Check," I grinned.

"Explosives?" I asked.

"Check," Grace held up the plethora of explosives ranging from smoke bombs to blasting caps.

"I need some more C4 by the way," Grace commented as I threw my long frizzy brown hair over my shoulder and I pulled on my dark red and black lace masquerade mask and I messed with my black leather long-sleeved cat suit, making sure my body wasn't suffocating and I pulled up my fingerless black leather gloves.

"We'll steal that another night," I told her and she shrugged.

"Okay, ready?" She asked.

"More than ever," I told her and we quickly stepped out into the street where no one could be seen and we walked to the locked up bank.

"Locked from the inside," I told her as I inspected the lock.

"Got it," Grace smirked and she used _her _superpower by slipping through the other side of the door and opening the bank doors for me.

"Welcome to Jump City Bank! How can I help you?" Grace grinned as she peaked her head through the crack.

"Yes, I'm here to steal money for the poor. Can you help me?" I asked and Grace grinned.

"Of course! Come on in!" Grace smiled and I walked in, chuckling as she shut the door behind us and locked us in.

"From what I could tell while working here yesterday, Mr. Bherg's safe full of the money is on the top floor and tons of security cameras are scattered everywhere so we'll just head up there, get the money, and get the hell out of here before the cops or worse, The Teen Titans, show up," I explained the plan to Grace and she nodded.

"Well there's about to be a lot of disabled cameras, starting with this one," Grace flicked her hand and soon the black orb camera that sat in the middle of the ceiling of the white, fancy lobby was quickly disabled since another one of Grace's powers is technological manipulation.

"I have a feeling the camera already sent the alert so let's go," I told Grace and she nodded.

We quickly walked across the large white lobby towards the elevator and Grace quickly disabled the locks on the elevator and the elevator quietly opened with a _ding! _and we quickly entered the nice elevator.

"This is a nice elevator," I thought out loud as Grace hit the 2nd button and the elevator began to rise to the 2nd floor.

It was about a 20 person maximum occupancy elevator with white walls, fancy black rails, white floor buttons which the edge lit up when you pressed the button, light brown wood floors, and shiny, clean silver doors.

"Probably from all the money, Mr. Bherg gives them for keeping quiet about where his money comes from," Grace shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, they can't hide it from us," I smirked.

"Of course not," Grace remarked as the elevator door opened with another small _ding! _and Grace quickly disabled the camera on the ceiling with another flick of her hand.

"Go left," I told Grace and we quickly headed down the dark, boring hallway with door safes on each side of the wall that had little nametags on them which is super helpful for us since we're only after one man.

As we continued down the hallway, Grace flicked her hand left to right disabling all of the cameras and soon enough we arrived at the largest door safe with the name _Harrison Bherg _on it.

"Reminds me of the Gringotts safes," I mumbled and Grace chuckled.

"You always liked those books," Grace mumbled.

"Of course, I did!" I told her and Grace laughed as she slipped through the door and quickly opened it from the inside and soon an alarm echoed the bank, making me realize what we did wrong.

"Dude! You forgot to turn off the alarms!" I shouted as I hurried in and began throwing money into our black satchel.

"Whatever! Let's just get out here once we get the money!" Grace shouted and we quickly piled as much money as we could.

We worked in silence, grabbing as much money as we could and we were about to leave until Grace stopped me.

"Someone just got off of the elevator!" Grace informed me, using her enhanced senses.

"Exit out of here, use one of your explosives as a distraction, I'll be fine!" I told her and I watched as Grace slipped through the east wall and I concealed myself in the shadows using my Ninjutsu skills and I watched as 5 teenagers who I instantly recognized as the Teen Titans walked into the safe and look around in confusion since there were no robbers in the safe, just an empty safe.

"Titans, spread out! They couldn't have gotten far!" The leader shouted and I watched as all of the Titans exited the safe except the leader and I watched as he looked around the safe.

"Where did you go?" He mumbled as he looked around.

I had to admit, he was kind of cute with his spiky black hair, and his nice, athletic body which you could see even with his costume.

I brushed my fingers to my weapon belt full of throwing stars, my katana, my fan, and my ninja throwing knives which I 'borrowed' from a karate dojo in Gotham which I've learned to easily carry around and use thanks to my mentor who was also Grace's sister.

I pulled out a throwing knife, just in case he noticed me in the shadows and I watched him look in my corner for just a millisecond before an explosion shook the bank and I knew it was my cue.

I quickly rushed up to the leader without him noticing since his back was turned to me and I quickly knocked him out.

"Alright, let's see if this cat suit Cat woman gave me actually works with my powers," I mumbled as I quickly shape shifted into the leader and I looked down pleased to see that my cat suit changed into an exact replica of the leader's suit and I quickly ran out of the safe to the elevator where I bumped into the rest of the Titans.

"What was that?" The green skinned boy asked as they noticed my arrival.

"I think that was one of the robbers trying to escape. I'll get her, you guys look for the other robber, I swore I saw the robber run off into the other hallway," I told the Titans and listening to their beloved leader's instructions, they ran off to where the safe was and I knew I didn't have a lot of time before they found the actual Robin so I quickly hopped into the elevator and I entered the lobby to see a huge hole where half of the east lobby wall used to be and I hopped out the hole and I looked for Grace and I saw her leaning against a wall, waiting for me.

"Ah! It's Robin!" Grace fake screamed as I chuckled and I morphed back into my normal form and I looked down again to see my cat suit.

"Your sister did a good job finding this," I told Grace and she smiled.

"Of course, now let's go," She tossed her black hair behind her shoulder and we quickly exited out of the alley and we ran into the night with another successful robbery.

**Hello again! Thanks for reading the whole thing without leaving and I really really really hope that you enjoyed it! Please review, favorite, or/and follow the story (All three is **preferred** though (;) if you liked it! Toodles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapter looks weird! My doc manager is being a pain but please enjoy!**

"That was quite the close call!" Grace grinned as we strolled down the street towards the poorer side of town and as we got closer to our home, we saw more and more beggars on the sidewalks begging for money which we would hand each beggar a $20 so they could save it if they're smart which most of them are, some just use it to buy alcohol but hey it's their money.

"Nearly had to kick some ass," I commented.

"Who?!" She asked.

"The leader," I shrugged as I handed a $20 to an elderly woman and she thanked me.

"Oh! He's cute!" She commented as she brushed her shoulder length black hair with her fingers.

"You say that about practically superhero we run into or see on the news," I told her.

"Well I do like someone in a suit, I just can't resist," Grace sighed dramatically.

"Even if it's their birthday suit," I mumbled.

"Those are the best though!" Grace explained and I laughed.

"Oh, you wouldn't know," Grace snapped.

"It's true, I never found a man like that," I shrugged and soon we arrived at our home also known as _The Lonely Rose, _a cheap bar which the owner is my aunt who found me while on a business trip for Cat woman and she offered to take Grace and me off of Cat woman's hands and she accepted, knowing that we'd do better off not being her apprentices anymore. All of this was about 2 year ago and about 10 months ago is when we started robbing banks after an incident which I like to not recall right now.

"There you are! I was beginnin to worry bout ya girls!" Aunt Rose shouted at us as we walked through the Wild West saloon style doors.

"No need. We just had a close call with the Titans," I explained to Aunt Rose as we hopped over the bar and I pecked her on the cheek as she finished cleaning her beer glasses and Grace grabbed a beer and cracked it open.

"Don't you dare young lady," Aunt Rose warned and Grace gave Aunt Rose a cheeky smile as she handed her the beer.

"You think I'm dumb enough to drink underage? Geez, talk about paranoia," Grace fake gasped as she hugged Aunt Rose.

"Oh, you just know I'll kick you pale ass," Aunt Rose told her as she pecked her on the cheek.

"That's true as well," Grace shrugged and Aunt Rose laughed.

Aunt Rose was practically my second mom since my real mom died years ago and Cat woman treated me like a respected apprentice.

"How was business?" I asked Aunt Rose.

"Slow as usual, luckily Asshole Ace wasn't here to start another bar fight and break another one of my damn windows, I swear to god, I'm gonna call the cops on his drugged up ass someday," Aunt Rose mumbled and I chuckled as I looked at the broken front windows which used to be a see through window with the painting of a red rose that my late uncle painted.

The bar was like your old fashioned Wild West saloons except that there were fans on the ceiling, we had an automatic cash register that we found in the dump that Grace was able to fix, there was a one room toilet which usually reeked of throw up and piss, and the back room was actually a small room that had a staircase which led up to where Aunt Rose, Grace, and I live and reside in when we aren't robbing banks, working at the bar, helping the poor, or for Grace going out to the 18 and under and for me making sure that Grace doesn't go home with a stranger she meets which has happened A LOT, trust me.

"How much money do you have still?" Aunt Rose asked.

"After giving 20 dollars to each beggar we passed, we have about 600 dollars," Grace shrugged as she looked at our small wad of cash even though we started with 13 large wads of cash.

"Split that into 3, for each of you and we'll save the rest just in case like we always do," Aunt Rose told us and I looked at her tired figure.

She looked good for a 49 year old woman with several wrinkles here and there but she looked like she was 40, her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a bun which brought out her stormy grey eyes which Aunt Rose said that every Haynes girl inherited including me. She was a bit short for her age but you better not underestimate her or else she'll throw you through the broken window faster than you can say short stuff. She doesn't have any superpowers no but she has some incredible muscle from working at a bar for 26 years. My uncle and her opened this place up a few months after they were married since my uncle's dream was to be an owner of a bar so he can have all these crazy stories from working at a bar and my aunt didn't mind since she had to leave high school to take care of my mom when my grandfather died and my grandmother was sent to rehab so she had no high school or college education but they truly loved each other. My uncle died about 10 months ago and is still a touchy subject for all of us since we all loved him dearly from his shiny ball head to his always polished black suit shoes, he was always giving and caring which is why we give to the poor so often.

"Alright and I think I'm going to bad, night Aunt Rose," I smiled at Aunt Rose and I pecked her on the cheek as I jumped over the bar again and Grace did the same.

"Night girls!" Aunt Rose called out as we headed upstairs but what we didn't know was that on the other side of Jump City, 5 teenagers were thinking about us…

"I just don't get it!" I sighed frustrated as I paced across the command room.

"Dude, relax, we'll get them soon," Beast Boy told me as he laid on the couch in between Raven and Cyborg as Starfire sat on the other side of Cyborg.

"We were so close to catching them but they somehow slipped past our fingertips!" I sighed frustrated.

After I woke up from one hell of a headache, my teammates explained to me all that happened and how the first mission we've got since we have arrived back home from Tokyo in 3 months managed to vanish even though we could've caught them easily.

"So I was at the elevator telling you to look for the robbers and then while walking by the safe, you found me and put two and two together?" I asked again.

"Indeed, the other Robin was very convincing," Starfire nodded.

"That Robin looked exactly like you, clothes and everything! It's a surprise we didn't find you naked!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I just don't get it," I sighed and I went back to pacing.

"There were two of them so how did the other escape?" Cyborg asked.

"The second one was definitely the one who set off the explosion but how was the robber able to fire it without us catching him or her?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe an illusionist?" Raven asked.

"No, I would be able to sense the illusion with my cyber stuff," Cyborg tapped his metal eye and we continued to ponder.

"Invisibility?" Beast Boy suggested.

"But we would've seen a door open, a window open, or the elevator open," I sighed and we went back into silence.

"Maybe a good night's sleep for everyone would be the best idea and save our brain energy for tomorrow?" Starfire suggested a few hours later and everyone nodded in agreement, even I yawned after she suggest sleep.

"Oh! I got it!" Beast Boy jumped up and we looked at him, expectantly.

"What if one of them was a person shape shifter? It's like me but it's with people. It would explain how the robber was able to look like you without us noticing!" Beast Boy suggested.

"That's pretty logical," Raven nodded in agreement and I notice Beast Boy's smile grow a little bigger.

"I agree so one of the robber's was a shape shifter, most likely," I nodded and I kept that in mind.

"This is great progress!" Starfire cheered.

"Yep, we'll continue this investigation tomorrow morning," I told the group and they nodded in agreement.

Everyone scattered to their rooms including myself and even though I stayed up a few more hours, I soon fell asleep thinking about the mysterious robbers, in specific the shape shifter who knocked me out.

**Hello again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the things I added! I truly appreciate reviews so please review this story, tell me what you think and all that fun stuff! I'm not sure if Cyborg could actually do this but I just added the immune to illusions thing since he's a cyborg (obviously) and he was also immune to Blood Brother's mind control thingy so I thought that would work. I also forgot to mention this takes place_ after _the Tokyo movie so yeah. Again, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for more! :) Toodles! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Jess!" I heard Grace call out and I groaned back.

"Come on Jess! Get your lazy ass up!" Grace called out.

"I'm too tired," I moaned, pausing after each word.

"The news is on and they're talking about us!" Grace exclaimed.

"Cool, cool," I mumbled.

"Come on!" Grace moaned.

"No," I moaned.

"Fine, this is your fault not mine," Grace sighed and she quickly leaped on me.

"Ah!" I shouted in surprise and my eyes flashed open to see Grace sitting on my back, grinning cheekily at me.

I quickly rolled over to make Grace fall off of my back and land on the ground with a huge _thunk!_

"Well fuck you too," Grace mumbled as she rubbed her sore butt and I laughed.

"Give me a minute and I'll be out there," I told her and Grace walked out of our room, mumbling about how rude I was and rubbing her butt.

I quickly hopped out of the twin sized bed and headed over to my small white dresser and I pulled on a neon green tank top and dark blue jean shorts and quickly threw them on and glanced around the room.

The room was a pretty small room for a guest bedroom but it would do. On opposite sides of the room were two twin sized beds and you could obviously whose bed was whose since mine was always neat, the dark blue (my favorite color) covers with only one or two creases and looked like they were just put and the dark blue pillow laid against the wall perfectly while Grace's bed looked like a tornado went through it with her neon purple covers half on and her neon yellow pillows were scattered around her bed. The walls were a plain white like most walls are before you paint them and the floor was a light brown carpet with random stains here and there from past owners. From the opposite side of the room, I could hear the news since our oak door on the other side of the room where I stood was left ajar and a few footsteps away from the door was Grace's white three shelf dresser which was identical to mine.

I brushed my fingers through my actual hair which was shoulder length dark red hair with little waves in it and I yawned stretching my pale arms out, opening my full lips wide, and shutting my dark blue eyes for a millisecond before I walked out into the living room to see Aunt Rose making breakfast which was half a bowl of Wheaties for all of us and pouring some orange juice for Grace and me and coffee for herself and Grace sitting on the comfy white couch that we've had for five months when Grace used some of her money to buy a new couch instead of our old red couch that was on the verge of collapsing.

"About time you showed up! I had to rewind the part where they talk about us!" Grace complained as she saw me walk in.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I plopped on the couch next to Grace as the weatherman finished up his report which said that there would be several rain showers tomorrow night.

"Here comes our part!" Grace squealed and right after she said that we saw a female news reporter and the Teen Titans appear.

"_Good morning Jump City! New reporter Julia Stram here with our favorite crime stoppers the Teen Titans with their heroic leader Robin!" Julia smiled at Robin. _

The team looked the same way I saw them last night except they were all dead tired, probably from trying to figure out who we were.

"She's _so _star struck with Robin," I scoffed as Julia continued staring at Robin.

"Look at her outfit, it's like she isn't wearing clothes!" Grace pointed out and I noticed that she was wearing a see through white button up with no tank top under it so you could see her white bra and she had skin tight leggings where you could see her tan legs.

"_Just last night, a safe owned by __Harrison Bherg was robbed at the Jump City Bank by two females from the looks of it from the lobby security camera and sent an alarm before it somehow malfunctioned and turned off. The Teen Titans were soon on their way but when they arrived all of the money from Mr. Bherg's safe was gone and the girls escaped the Titans without them seeing them! How do you feel about this Robin?" Julia asked and put the microphone in front of his face while giving him the goo goo eyes._

"Here's your breakfast, eat up," Aunt Rose handed us our bowls of Wheaties and glasses of orange juice and plopped on the other side of Grace with her own bowl of Wheaties and coffee.

"What're we watching?" Aunt Rose asked.

"There's a news report over us," Grace explained.

"Is that news reporter wearing any clothes?" Aunt Rose squinted at the news reporter.

"Barely," Grace and I answered at the same time.

"I thought we were watching the news, not some reality TV show," Aunt Rose commented and I snorted.

"Tell that to the reporter," Grace mumbled.

"_Even though we didn't catch these villainesses in the act, we have a pretty good idea what they're like and how they managed to escape us so soon these women will be behind bars," Robin told the news reporter and his team nodded in agreement._

"I'd like to see them try, we'd kick their asses," Grace snorted as she sipped on her orange juice and I ate a spoonful of Wheaties.

"Oi! No cussing until I finish my coffee," Aunt Rose snapped and I laughed.

"You cuss all of the time!" Grace whined.

"Shut up and watch the news," Aunt Rose snapped and Grace mumbled as the news continued.

"_Do you have any ideas what these evil villainesses look like besides what the camera has seen?" Julia asked._

"_All we know that is one of the robbers has a way with technology and one of them is a shape shifter," Robin explained._

"_How do you know this?" Julia asked, surprised about this info as we were._

"How did they figure that out?" Grace asked, surprised.

"Well I did leave an unconscious Robin in the safe and came by them looking like Robin," I shrugged.

"Wonder how they're going to explain this," I commented after a little since Robin paused.

"_We have several people that told us that they saw one of the robbers look like a different person while they were running from the scene," The green skinned boy, Beast Boy explained quickly._

"That's bullshit!" Grace exclaimed, quickly standing up from her seat.

"Oi!" Aunt Rose shouted.

"Sorry," Grace mumbled as she sat back down.

"That's probably the biggest lie I've ever heard," I snorted.

"_Do you anything for citizens to keep an eye out for in case they see these two villainesses?" The reporter asked._

"_Keep an eye out for a girl with pale skin and black hair with another woman who could look like anyone and if you see them, find the police or us. These women are trickier than they seem," Robin instructed the camera._

"_Well that's all we have on this news report, thank you Titans for giving us a chance to interview you, now back to you, Jerry," The reporter smiled at the camera and soon a male news reporter began talking about an opening to a new mall._

"I'll go put your bowls up," Aunt Rose told us after the interview and she grabbed our bowls after we both said thanks to her and she quickly began washing the dishes and I turned to face Grace with a serious expression.

"What?" Grace asked.

"We need to stay low for a little," I explained and Grace looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jessa! This is a time to celebrate, not to not celebrate!" Grace complained.

"Grace, don't be stupid, we can't risk the chance of us being arrested and sent to jail," I told her and she scoffed.

"We've honestly been in tighter situations when we were with my sister, come on just a few hours at the club?" Grace begged, talking about the underage club that Grace always goes to when she can.

"No," I told her and she frowned.

"Come on please? I could put pink highlights in my hair like I usually do and people will be too busy to care," Grace pouted.

"You just can't go one week without going there can you?" I sighed as Grace agreed with me.

"Please? I bet there'll be some cute guys," Grace teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but it's because you'll just bug me nonstop, not for the cute boys," I sighed as Grace squealed and hugged me tight.

"If you guys plan on going to the club, please be careful and know that if you two get arrested, I don't have the money to bail you girls," Aunt Rose told us and we nodded.

"Don't worry, we can outrun the cops," Grace smiled.

"Everyone here can, I'm more worried about you two getting tangled up with the Titans," Aunt Rose warned.

"Why would they be in an underage club anyways? They'd probably be too busy messing with Mr. Nightlight or those wannabe robbers," Grace scoffed.

"You mean Mr. Light and H.I.V.E. Five?" I asked.

"Yeah but I think those should be their new names," Grace told me and I chuckled.

"Alright, let's see what garbage is on TV," I told her and Grace instantly went to ABC Family where the theme song for _Pretty Little Liars_ started playing.

"Oh! I love this show!" Grace squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go take a nap since someone rudely interrupted my sleep," I slowly stood up from the couch and stretched out.

"I'm gonna go open up the bar, holler if ya need anything," Aunt Rose told us as she straightened up her casual jean shirt and headed downstairs.

"Wake me up sometime before you leave," I told Grace and I quickly walked into our bedroom and landed face first on the bed, falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Do we have any updates on suspicious deposits?" I asked for the 4th time this hour as Cyborg typed away on the computer, looking for large amounts of money being deposited in banks.

"Nope but check this out, you know Harrison Bherg?" Cyborg asked.

"Isn't that the dude whose money got stolen from those robbers?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yeah, well a few weeks ago, _he _deposited about half a million dollars in his account," Cyborg told us as he continued to type.

"That's a lot of money for a guy who works for animal control," Raven commented.

"Exactly," Cyborg replied.

"Is that why those tricky robbers stole from that vault of money?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, why would they only go through all of that trouble for just one vault?" Beast Boy asked.

"We should probably interview this Mr. Bherg," I commented.

"I would agree but the problem is that Mr. Bherg is in Gotham right now from what I can gather and he won't be back until next week, he probably doesn't even know about his vault," Cyborg commented.

"How did you come with this conclusion, Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Well, he bought a ticket to Gotham last week and I looked at when he would be back," Cyborg answered.

"What if these robbers knew about Mr. Bherg and his suspicious activities?" Raven asked.

"Maybe they're like us, trying to stop villains!" Starfire offered.

"They sure have a way of being heroes," Cyborg told them and I couldn't help but agree.

"Has there been any other suspicious deposits?" I asked Cyborg again.

"Dude, you need to relax! We've been working on this since we've been up and we have some good info that could lead us to the robbers!" Beast Boy moaned.

"We have! We know what one of them looks like, that they both have powers, and that they might be good robbers!" Starfire agreed with Beast Boy.

"I doubt that they'll strike any time soon," Raven added.

"I just want to get this over with, this is the first real mission we've had since we've gotten back from Tokyo," I sighed.

"Don't worry man! Like you told that news reporter, they'll be behind bars soon!" Cyborg nodded.

"But we won't catch them anytime soon if we work too hard on this," Beast Boy added on and everyone nodded.

"Fine, but I don't want to sit around and do nothing," I told them.

"Dude! How about we go to this awesome underage nightclub I heard about? We could dance and get down!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I like this idea of getting down at a nightclub!" Starfire exclaimed.

"We could also keep an eye out for the robbers, they looked about our age," Raven shrugged.

"Let's do it!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Alright but everyone has to keep their eyes peeled for the two robbers," Robin instructed.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed and soon the plan to go to the nightclub tonight was on.

**Aloha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it up! Please favorite, follow, or/and review because it will help me lots! If you review please be as harsh as you can and be super picky that way I can find ways to improve my writing for you guys! Thanks for reading! Toodles! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't anything…**

**Happy Reading!**

"So what color should I streak my hair with hot pink or neon blue?" Grace walked into our room and held up two boxes of dye, one that read _Sexy Pink _and_ Bright Blue_.

"Is it that big of a deal?" I asked as I slipped on my black Converses with white polka dots on them.

"Uh, yeah, hot pink is totally sexy but I wear it all of the time but neon blue is not enough sexy for me," Grace answered.

"Just color all of your hair hot pink, it's washable right?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm that stupid to get unwashable? But you're right, everyone loves hot pink," Grace grinned.

"Will it match your dress though?" I asked as I ran my fingers through my wavy dark red hair since I decided not to shape shift tonight.

"Probably not, so just dye my hair neon blue?" Grace asked.

"Sure why not?" I shrugged and she ran back into the bathroom while I brushed off the dust on my dress.

It was a short emerald dress with black polka dots and a black halter neckline. Grace gave it to me for my 15th birthday two years ago and it still fits me perfectly.

"Ready to go Grace?" I asked a few minutes later as I walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Yep!" Grace cheerfully replied as she appeared out of the bathroom with neon blue in her hair and an occasional missed strand of black hair but it isn't noticeable unless you were inspecting it closely.

She wore a dark blue dress with a floral design all over the dress and her dark blue flats that had little gold studs on the toes and matched the dress well.

We walked downstairs where Aunt Rose was serving a man a Budweiser and she looked at us.

"Be careful you two, I don't want any news about the Teen Titans catching you," Aunt Rose warned us.

"We won't!" We chimed together which made Aunt Rose chuckle and we exited the bar, passing by another costumer who waved at us kindly before walking into the bar.

"So when should we go do another robbery?" Grace asked.

"Once Aunt Rose hears about any frauds or something like that at the bar," I told her.

"What if she doesn't hear anything?" Grace asked.

"Then we'll hack into the bank like we usually do," I shrugged and she nodded.

We started chatting about how we needed to be a little bit more cautious next time we rob a bank and to check the security systems and try to find where they hide alarms that way we don't have a close call like last time.

"Well, we're here," Grace announced as we stood in front of the one story nightclub.

The whole building was pitch black with the only things indicating that it was there was the glass doors which you can hear the booming music and you can see the neon lights from the dance floor and then the neon blue sign that read '20 and Under: Nightclub'.

We walked into the nightclub after showing the bouncer our driver's license that proved that we were under 20 and over 14 years old which was the minimum age to get into the club and I took a glance around the club.

It seemed like a pretty busy night since on the dance floor where a lot of teenagers were dancing around to a remix of _Summertime Sadness _and some teenagers were sipping on a drink from the bar and flirting with teenagers of the opposite and/or same sex.

"I love this song!" Grace exclaimed.

"Then go dance and I'll go get our drinks," I told her with a smile.

"Will you get me a Diet Pepsi with a hint of Diet 7Up?" Grace asked and I nodded.

"You're the best!" Grace gave me a tight hug and then ran towards the dance floor while I walked towards the black bar.

"Hello! I'm Tammy! What can I get you?" A girl with long, neon orange hair asked me as I sat into one of the neon purple stools.

"Can I get a Cherry 7Up and a Diet Pepsi with a hint of Cherry 7Up?" I asked and she nodded.

"What's your name?" Tammy asked.

"Jessa Lancestren," I replied.

"Oh! I'll just put the drinks on your tab," Tammy smiled, talking about the monthly tab that's mailed to us and then we mail back the money needed.

"Thanks," I nodded and she wandered off.

The bar was like any normal bar with several "drink tenders" taking orders from sweating teenagers and then handing them a glass of whatever they ordered. The bar itself was pure black and the stools were a variety of neon colors.

"They sure love neon," I mumbled as Tammy came back with my drinks.

"Here you go!" She gave me a bright white smile and then wandered off to go take more orders and I took a sip of my drink.

Soon enough the song changed to some dubstep I didn't recognize and Grace appeared next to me and she took a sip of her drink as she sat down on a neon green stool to my left.

"Thanks," Grace told me with a smile and I nodded.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Some girl told me I had some sweet moves," She told me.

"No guys drooling over you?" I teased.

"No but I'm not finished dancing yet," Grace grinned as she took a sip of her drink.

As the dubstep song continued on, we started chatting about the littlest of things like the drinks, the songs, the colors, and Tammy who came by and got Grace another glass of what she had, who Grace thought was really pretty.

Soon enough the song changed to another remix to a different song that I didn't recognize and Grace quickly downed her drink and then stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the dance floor. See you in a bit!" Grace walked back to the dance floor as Tammy walked back with a smile on her face.

"Do you want another drink?" Tammy asked.

"I'm good for now but thanks," I smiled and she nodded.

"Where did your friend go?" Tammy asked.

"Grace?" I asked and she nodded. "She went to the dance floor, she'll be back eventually," I shrugged.

"I love her hair," Tammy told me.

"She likes your hair as well," I answered and I saw her smile as a guy my age slid into the neon red stool to the right of me.

"Hi! What can I get you?" Tammy greeted him with a smile.

"A Cherry 7Up will be fine, thanks," He nodded as I inspected him.

He had black, swept back hair which actually looked good on him and when he looked at me, I noticed that he had dark blue eyes from when he glanced at me. He wore a dark red plaid button up shirt that showed a little bit of his muscles, black jeans, and some Vans.

"What should I put under your tab?" Tammy asked.

"Dick Grayson," He shrugged and Tammy wandered to go get his drink.

**I know it's been forever since I've written and I apologize for that (Stupid writer's block!) but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Toodles! :)**


End file.
